Question: Express $0.76$ as a fraction.
The number $7$ is in the tenths place, so we have seven tenth Seven tenth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{70}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{76}{100}$